1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support cushion, and in particular to a cushion capable of supporting the legs of a human wearer in a bent at the knee position while simultaneously separating the legs and cushioning the knees from one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often necessary for persons, especially those recovering from back injuries or surgery, to recline with their legs bent at the knees and with their legs apart. In certain situations, particularly in patients subjected to prolonged confinement to bed, serious problems, including decubitus ulceration, serious nerve irritation and other painful or debilitating injuries may result if the knees are not cushioned and held apart.
Where a person is required to cushion his knees from one another and maintain his legs in a spread-apart position obtaining restful sleep may be a problem. Doctors have long recommended that patients needing to maintain their legs in this position place a pillow between their knees. However, use of a conventional pillow for this purpose has proved difficult and unwieldy since any motion may act to dislodge the pillow. This is especially a problem if the person is asleep and therefore unaware that the pillow needs to be replaced. Similarly, if a nurse or other person moves a patient having a pillow between his legs to cushion his knees and dislodges the pillow, replacement may be awkward and difficult.
Certain prior art cushions, such as the knee pillow designed to be strapped to the inside of one knee as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,477 to Moore, provides for some cushioning between the knees. While undoubtedly effective for the purpose for which they were designed, such pillows do not provide adequate positioning or support for a prone or sleeping individual. They also do not maintain the legs in a spread apart position.
Likewise, leg positioning cushions such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,504 to Spann are known in the prior art. However, while such cushions may be adequate for functioning as abduction pillows to position a patient for surgery, as described in that patent, they are not comfortable or convenient for home use. Furthermore, they are not suited for use during restful sleep, since, unlike this invention, they resist movements such as rolling over.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a leg cushion which simultaneously supports the legs of a supine wearer in a bent at the knee position while maintaining a cushion between the knees of said wearer.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cushion to maintain the legs of a wearer in a spread apart position.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a cushion between the knees of a wearer which is not dislodged by restless movement during sleep.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a cushion between the knees of a wearer which does not resist rolling over by a wearer.
Still another important object of this invention is to provide a cushion between the knees convenient for home use.